


biting down

by nahchilles



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is p0rn pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahchilles/pseuds/nahchilles
Summary: There are lots of things that Sherlock finds satisfying, but none quite as satisfying as this.
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	biting down

There are lots of things that Sherlock finds satisfying. A perfectly steeped cup of tea. Getting exactly ten hours of sleep. The way that every mystery has a clean, simple explanation behind it if you only know how to fit the facts together. But, if she’s being honest, there’s nothing she finds quite as satisfying as this:

Kneeling between Wato’s pale, milky thighs as Wato struggles to maintain composure.

“Sh-sherlock—”, she exhales. “I wanted to… I actually _wanted_ to finish this movie.”

If Sherlock were any less pleased with herself, she would roll her eyes. Sherlock hates movies. They’re the only thing more predictable than real life. Wato _knows_ that Sherlock hates movies, hence, she should’ve known ages ago that the movie isn’t a movie – the movie is an excuse for Sherlock to run her tongue along the edges of Wato’s white, lacy panties while Wato’s thighs shake. “She’s alive and she planned the whole thing to frame her husband,” Sherlock mumbles into Wato’s skin. _Obviously_.

“ _Sherlock_.” Wato sighs, this time in exasperation. It’s probably been over a dozen times now that Sherlock’s spoiled a movie less than halfway through, but, well. “Spoiled” is subjective. The way Sherlock sees it, she’s gotten the stupid movie out of the way, and now the best part of the evening is just getting started.

“’m sorry,” Sherlock says into the front of Wato’s panties, even though she really, really isn’t. “Let me make it up to you?”

The way Wato’s looking down at her – half irritation and half helpless arousal – well, it’s driving Sherlock a little crazy. Not that she’ll ever let on. Her composure is _perfect_. At least, that’s what she’d like to believe, but from the glint in Wato’s eye, she knows that _she_ knows just how much Sherlock wants this.

“Do what you must,” Wato huffs. A huff that quickly turns into a moan as Sherlock starts licking her clit through her panties. “F-fuck, Sherlock, take them off already.”

Sherlock hums as she sucks on Wato’s clit through the thin fabric. Well, she could do that. Or she could tease Wato for an hour, make her wait for it, _beg_ for it. And Sherlock would like to think she’s the patient sort of person. So, instead of taking them off, she teases Wato’s entrance with her middle finger, with just the slightest amount of pressure so that Wato groans and grinds her pussy into Sherlock’s mouth. As far as Sherlock’s concerned, white lacy panties are one of the world’s greatest inventions, the way they look on Wato, the way they let Sherlock feel exactly how wet she is grinding against her face.

And so Sherlock plays with Wato’s clit until her thighs shake, until she cant help but push the lace aside and sink two fingers inside her, fuck her just the way she wants it. And really, there’s nothing more satisfying than this: making Wato gasp as her hips stutter, as she pulses around Sherlock’s fingers, as she pulls Sherlock in closer until she can barely breathe. There’s nothing more satisfying than moments like this, when all her senses are dominated by Wato and the rest of the world fades away. There is, truly, nothing more satisfying than feeling Wato come around her fingers. 

Or maybe, there’s nothing more satisfying than what comes after: Wato, dazed and satiated, giving Sherlock a soft, sleepy kiss on the forehead as she lies down on the sofa, her head on Wato’s lap.

“At least you got to see the ending,” Sherlock yawns into Wato’s thigh, seconds before the credits start rolling.

Wato snorts. “You can shut up now, sweetheart,” she says as she runs her fingers through Sherlocks hair.

“You have to admit,” Sherlock says. “That was probably better than _Gone Girl_.”

“Mmh, that’s debatable,” Wato says, the corner of her lips curving into a fond smile. “You might have to show me again, just to be sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoop dee doo


End file.
